magicofandomcom-20200215-history
The Truth
'The Truth '(真実 shinjitsu) is the twenty-eighth chapter of the Magico manga series written and illustrated by Naoki Iwamoto. Synopsis Emma wakes up in a dark place. She then sees a man playng a video game and conplaining about the spot the difference test. Emma then calls out to him and he jumps up. He introduces himself as Klara the Fairy and that he will be conducting the final quiz question. He then brings Emma a picture frame and that he will us his magic to peep into the most important day of her husband's life. He also gives her a lolipop. He also says that there is only one difference and she needs to find it. He then proceeds to tell her that Shion is from a famous family where generations of archmages belonged to. he also tells her that he is the youngest of three. Emma that calls young Shion cute and that she wants to take a picture of him, but Klara sas no and to watch the movie. He then continues to says that Shion couldn't keepup with his parents expectations and fell behind, and one day his mother gave him a present. Then it out that Shion got his question right, and it was about the day they met. His tells him that Emma question is alot harder and then he worries about what sheis going to see. Klara then tells Emma tha Shion's mother preformed a forbidden ritual on him. Klara then tell Emma that Shion's mother would not let Shion be anything short of perfect, so she modified him. By exchanging the lives of 10 children, he would become a half-demon with improved attribute in all areas, and then he obtained the power to become an archmage and lived happily ever after. He then asked her what was the difference, but she doesn't answer. He then tells her that the ritual failed and that he became a degraded human and not a half-demon. He also tells her that his mother abandoned him and that is how he met her. Klara the thinks that this test rarely gets pasted and that hers was the worst he had seen. Emma then slaps her cheeks (Over doing it and getting bigs cheeks) and asks for another chance, because she has to get it right. Klara the says that is it to complete Magico, and that he saw things about Echidna in Shion's past. He also says that he won't tell. Klara then tells her that Shion completing magio for the 10 lives that was sacrificed and that he is clinging to her, because she is the first person to show him kindness. He also tells her that she is doing that same thing and that the tournament is not about that. Emma the tells him that after seeing Joshua, she thought that Shion really loves her and that made her happy. She then tells him that she is fine even if this is his way of atonement. Emma also says that after being saved by him, her life was better and happy, and that she wants to be by his side until he truly smiles. Klara then says that she truly loves him and she replies that she truly does. He then says that he is jealousof her husband about this. Emma then hears that Shion and her gets the 300 points and move on to the next round. Klara then tells her that he gave her a secret pass because he has taken a liking to her. She then tanks himand sees Shion walking to her.